


Day Six - Body Heat

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, Alternate Universe, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski are mates, Frostbite, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, One-Shot, Snow, Winter storm, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: A snowstorm takes out the power of the Hale House. Snow piles up high. Stiles still decides to make his way home on foot. Will he make it?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101167
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021





	Day Six - Body Heat

**Title:** Day Six - Body Heat

**Ratings:** Mature

**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

**Fandom(s):** Teen Wolf

**Category:** M/M

**Relationships:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Characters:** Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski

**Tags:** A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, One-Shot, Alternate Universe, Hurt!Stiles, snowstorm, winter storm, frostbite, snow, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski are mates

**Summary:** A snowstorm takes out the power of the Hale House. Snow piles up high. Stiles still decides to make his way home on foot. Will he make it?

**Word Count:** 2511

**Year:** -

**Spoilers:** -

**Notes:** Written for A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 Theme of Body Heat. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. The tag for the day: #avswheat

**Alpha:** DarkJediQueen

**Beta:** Grammarly

  
  
  


Stiles looked out of the big bay window. The snow was coming down in thick sheets. The whole world was tinged white. 

He knew he should have made his way back earlier but they had been in such an intense discussion he hadn't realized it was snowing until it was too late.

Everything went dark around them as the power connection from the city to the Hale House out in the Preserve suddenly failed. They had looked around in alarm and realized the world outside had become a winter wonderland.

Stiles had opened the door and found the snow had piled so high even his jeep would not be able to make the way back to town. Driving in any normal vehicle was impossible.

»Close the door. We don't want the heat to escape,« Derek gruffly said.

Stiles sighed.

»I have to get back home, Der … I promised dad,« Stiles answered.

»Stiles … there is no way to get back to town right now. It's not like we have a sled or a snowmobile out here,« Derek said.

Stiles shook his head. 

»I still have to go,« he told Derek and started to pull on his winter coat, scarf, mittens, and beanie.

»This is an awful idea,« Derek told him, and even Peter chimed in about not wanting to lose the only useful person in the pack.

Stiles still embraced Derek, waved goodbye to Peter, and went out into the still blazing snowstorm.

He shivered and thought that walking home didn't sound like a good time but he had to try.

  
  


OoO

  
  


Derek stared at his phone. He didn't know the number calling him but he still accepted the call.

»Derek?«

Derek knew that voice. It was Stiles' father. 

»Sheriff? What can I do for you?« Derek responded.

»Please tell me Stiles is still with you? He should have been home an hour and a half ago but he still hasn't arrived and his phone doesn't connect.«

Derek froze in place. 

»No. He left like three hours ago to walk home. He didn't want to worry you or simply stay here.«

»Shit. Okay … first of all … not your fault. So don't even blame yourself. Everyone knows how stubborn my son is. But we have to search for him. Do you think you and the pack can handle it? You are better equipped for these situations than we are,« the Sheriff said.

»Sure. We'll go out and search for him. I'll let you know when we found him,« Derek responded and put the phone down. 

Peter was already stripping himself down.

Derek called for Cora and Malia who both were at the House today. 

They raced down the stairs naked as the day they were born. Once they all had stepped out of the house they shifted and went to sniff out where their favourite human had vanished to.

  
  


OoO

  
  


Stiles had started his way home just fine. But somehow the snowfall got thicker, the snow got deeper, the forest of the Preserve thicker and suddenly he had lost his sense of direction.

Even reaching out with his magic didn't help beyond making him even more tired.

The world was beautiful and pristine around him. His tracks covered as soon as he made them so he couldn't even find his way back to the house.

He was freezing.

Shudders wracked his body for a while and his movements grew sluggish.

A few minutes later he stopped leaning against a tree to take a break.

He promises himself he'll just stop for a few minutes to gain back his breath. 

A heartbeat later he loses consciousness and tips over onto the snow-covered stump of the Nemeton.

  
  


OoO

  
  


It's Derek who finds Stiles. He felt compelled to run to the Nemeton. Since they couldn't find any footsteps in the heavy snow Derek decided to follow the pull and he finds the human unconscious and barely breathing in the snow.

He howls loud and full of alarm before shuffling around and pulling Stiles onto his back.

It doesn't take long and the rest of his family is with him. They help him with getting Stiles in position and Malia and Cora walk by his sides so they can catch Stiles should he start to slide of Derek's back. Peter takes up the rear.

Together it doesn't take the wolves long to make their way back to the house.

One after the other they shift back.

Peter carries Stiles into the house.

Cora is already inside making sure the fire in the fireplace is burning hot and Malia is on her way upstairs to find warm dry clothes for Stiles.

Derek follows them inside a heartbeat later.

He closes the door behind him and thinks about calling the Sheriff but the need to take care of Stiles is greater.

»Let me do it, Peter,« Derek said softly when his uncle starts to strip Stiles out of his wet and frozen clothes.

Peter huffs but complies taking the clothes away to wash as soon as the power is back up again. 

Derek dries Stiles' long  limbs and wraps him into the thick afghan that usually resided on the back of the sofa. It was worn with age.

Carefully he put him down on the nest made of blankets and fur in front of the fireplace. He shifted back into his wolf form and wrapped himself around Stiles. He knew body heat and the fire would help the most right now.

It was Peter who called the Sheriff and told him they had found Stiles. 

»No … he isn't conscious right now. His lips were blue and he was barely breathing. But we got him to the house, out of the frozen clothes, and have him in front of the fireplace. Derek's wrapped around him,« he told the Sheriff.

»But his heart is still beating? What will you do if he gets worse? Can you get him to the hospital?« 

The rapid-fire questions are something Peter expected. He smiled softly.

»No … we can't. It's to cold outside to risk carrying him through the snow. And there is no way for a chopper to land near the house. The next clearing is still too far away. So it's either he stays here in our care or he dies,« he answered softly. »As for what we will do should he get worse … we will give him the bite. It would be a last-ditch effort but if he would die and it was his only chance to survive, he would want it … he told us so.«

The Sheriff sounded like he was barely holding on.

»Please … do everything you can to keep him alive. He is all I have left,« he whispered.

»I will do my best, She … Noah,« Peter said softly.

»Thank you,« the Sheriff responded.

»I will call you when I know more«

»Alright«

The line went dead. 

  
  


OoO

  
  


Meanwhile, Derek was listening to Stiles' sluggish heartbeat. Even though he was back somewhere warm he could see him being outside for more than three hours, lying in the snow for god knows how long, the frostbite had set in.

»Peter?«

His uncle stepped back towards the fire and took a quiet look when Derek pulled back the afghan to show him the damage that already had set in. Their keen eyesight enabled them to see just how deep the frostbite had already set in. 

The skin of Stiles' hands and feet and half his underarms and calves already started to get this bluish-grey tint that indicated that blisters would form as Stiles' body temperature rose. 

»If we had taken him to the hospital they would have to amputate,« Peter softly said and knelt next to Derek.

Derek nodded. »Yes. It would devastate him to lose the use of his limbs permanently … but should we really take away his choice?« he asked softly.

»You know Stiles always told us to turn him should he suffer a life-threatening injury or permanent damage. I guess this constitutes as both,« Peter answered.

Derek looked at his uncle with watery eyes. »Will you … will you give him the bite?«

Peter gently ruffled Derek’s dark hair and smiled.

»Yes. I will … I know what he is to you … and the risk of binding him and taking him as your mate without his express consent … I don't want to risk it, Derek. It would probably break you. So of course I will,« Peter said. 

He shifted partially and exposed Stiles' side. He bit him above the right hip and gently licked the blood away putting a bandage over it. 

Derek wrapped himself around Stiles again and held him close.

Cora and Malia came back down. They took in the situation, stripped again, and shifted back into their wolf forms so they could help keep Stiles warm. Peter followed a moment later. He had just brought a thermos of tea and some bottles of water over.

Now it was a waiting game.

  
  


OoO

  
  


When Stiles finally roused he didn't know where he was at first. He couldn't move and for a moment he panicked. Everything was too much, too loud, too bright, too heavy, too everything, and too soon.

»Shhh … everything is okay, Stiles. You're alright … you're alive«

Stiles recognized that warm voice.

»Derek,« he croaked. God, he sounded awful.

Derek gently wrapped his arms around him and the heavyweight that had kept him from moving vanished.

Stiles blinked and took a shuddering breath when he saw three wolves look at him expectantly.

Stiles tilted his head to the side and he took in the world around him.

He cuddled up against Derek instinctively and breathed for just a moment. He could taste the anticipation in the air and it was at that moment, he realized what had happened.

His eyes zeroed in on the black wolf with the red eyes. »You bit me«, he said.

Peter gave him a wolfish smile, his tongue lolling out of his muzzle before nodding.

Stiles turned to look at Derek.

»Would I have … died?«, he asked softly.

Derek sighed and nuzzled Stiles' cheek before he answered.

»At the very least you would have lost both hands and feet. Frostbite had already set in deeply when we found you. You literally went in the opposite direction of where you started out. We found you at the Nemeton. We were lucky your heart was even beating,« he said softly.

Stiles nodded and licked his lips.

»You know … you can turn back into a human if you want to Peter … and you girls too … I won't neuter anyone for saving my life«, he said softly.

He snuggled closer to Derek and relaxed more. It was only when he moved, he realized both he and Derek were naked underneath the afghan.

Arousal shot through his body and he blushed so hard. 

Derek laughed warmly and pressed his lips against Stiles'. 

»I feel it too, Stiles. But we should wait until the change fully took, okay?«, Derek asked.

Stiles nodded and laughed when he saw the disgusted looks adorning Cora, Malia, and Peter's faces. It was hilarious.

The youngest of the group couldn't help himself. He laughed until he was breathless.

The rest joined him and they finally felt at ease and relaxed since they finally knew Stiles would live. 

  
  


OoO

  
  


Cora, Peter, and Malia had all found something to do, like cooking on the old fire stove in the kitchen or reading in their rooms, so Derek and Stiles could snuggle in front of the fire.

Stiles waited for a while before he said: »I should probably call my father«

Derek nodded and simply reached for his mobile. He handed it over.

»Yours didn't live through the cold. The battery is dead,« he told him.

Stiles sighed softly and grumbled about expensive phones and them always dying on him.

Derek smiled and promised to get him a sturdier phone that still had all the amenities of his old one.

Stiles pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek before punching in his father’s mobile number.

It took barely twenty seconds before he had his father on the line.

»Derek? Is he alive?«, Noah shouted into the phone.

»Geez … daddio … any louder and you would have burst my eardrum,« Stiles grumbled.

»Stiles« The Sheriff sounded elated and started to laugh in happiness before he started to sob seconds later. »I thought I had lost you, son«

»Never, dad,« Stiles responded softly. »Please … don't cry«

He sniffled himself and only being wrapped in Derek's arms helped him keep it together.

It took a while for the Sheriff to calm down and Stiles had to resort to singing a polish lullaby to get him to where he could at least talk again although he still sounded like tears were streaking his skin.

»Did they … did they bite you?« Noah finally asked.

Stiles sighed softly. 

»They did … and I'm happy they did. Derek showed me pictures of my hands and feet … the frostbite … it was so bad, dad … they would have had no other choice than to amputate and I'm not sure I would have even made it to the hospital with how bad I looked,« he said. He knew it would hurt his father to hear those words but it would have hurt worse to not hear them.

»This means you will stay with them out in the preserve?«, Noah asked.

»For a while … but I will come to visit as soon as I have recovered enough and am under control, okay?«

»Yes. Okay … take care of yourself, son. I'll be okay as long as I know you're alive«

Stiles smiled. »Okay … talk to you soon«

The call ended and Stiles snuggled against Derek. The warmth of the fire relaxed him and the pack bonds thrumming at the back of his mind made him feel warm and like he was finally where he belonged. Home in Derek's arms.

  
  
  
  



End file.
